Spinosaur King
'Spinosaur King '''was a contributor on Topix, Imperial Palace, and formerly Paleo Insanity and Prehistopia. He was the administrator of Prehistopia for the entirety of its existence and the primary administrator of Imperial Palace from 2010 to 2015. Spinosaur King was sometimes not trusted by other users due to a possible troll sockpuppet account known as Giganotosaurus Fan. Spinosaur King departed from the community in May 2015, turning over Imperial Palace to Lord of the Allosaurs. Biography Arrival Spinosaur King arrived on the forum under a name that even he cannot remember in December 2006. He has stated that he remembers trying to get to know users and attempting to contribute, although his personal life drew him away from the forum temporarily. He was quickly forgotten by the community, and discussions continued on Topix as normal. In the summer of 2007, he returned to Topix and began posting under the name of Spino vs. Rex XL. He contributed more actively now, taking part in major discussions and debating with his fellow contributors. Initially, he displayed very minor Spinosaurus fanboyism, claiming it to be superior to other large theropods. However, after getting to know other contributors better and learning more about dinosaurs from them, he became a more valuable contributor. As with some of the other contributors, his dislike of SpinoX000 led him to insult the troll, who attacked him. XL became less active during the troll's domination of the forum, posting less frequently and not discussing as openly as he had. Later in 2008, Spino vs. Rex XL took part in a war against Spino X000, along with Stygimoloch, Lord Vader and Wilferrel. The contributors gradually managed to overwhelm the troll, and Spino X000 was eventually defeated, and the contributors sentenced the troll to exile. Stay on Topix After the defeat of Spino X000, discussions on Topix slowly returned to normal. Spino vs. Rex XL took part in most regular discussions once more, and became increasingly popular amongst the community, although a few users disliked him due to his preference of Spinosaurus over other large theropods. However, the peace was not to last. A troll known as Draco the Dragon, who had been posting fanboyish comments about dragons (especially his trademark quote, ''"For God's sake. Dragon would win hands down!") in vs. threads, intensified his trolling and some of the junior contributors left the forum. Few posts from Spino vs. Rex XL from this time remain, so it seems likely that he was one of the users who retreated from Draco the Dragon. However, after the troll was defeated and exiled, Spino vs. Rex XL returned to Topix. Spino vs. Rex XL continued to post at a steady pace on the forum. In vs. threads involving Spinosaurus, he frequently supported it, leading some users to dislike him, although the community, generally speaking, accepted him as a contributor. He mostly ignored Ethan Dino, although he did insult the troll a few times. In the summer of 2009, Spino vs. Rex XL registered for an account and changed his name to Spinosaur King. He posted with increasing frequency and became a more neutral, level-headed contributor. He gained popularity among the community, especially with the newer users, and became friends with some other contributors such as PaudieN1. In July 2009, a new user arrived on the forum and began posting under the name of Crispy Smith. He attempted to make Spinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, and Allosaurus sound unbeatable and claimed that they could crush any other theropods with ease. Crispy Smith also dismissed those who posted scientific evidence that contradicted his fanboyish ways as "immature" and "uneducated". PaudieN1 began to attack Crispy Smith, but the troll quickly gained the upper hand. In an attempt to stop Crispy Smith, Spinosaur King talked to him politely and convinced him to change his ways. Crispy Smith apologized for trolling and began to contribute normally on the forum. Discussions continued as normal, despitdid everything he could to disrupt the discussions. The community, again led by Wilferrel, united to chase the troll off of the Dinosaur Forum and were successful; after left, discussions returned to normal and the Dinosaur Forum was largely peaceful. Throughout the rest of the summer, Spinosaur King made increasingly valuable contributions and began to rise in rank. However, the peaceful times would not last... Topix Dark Ages "No, I'm not Giganotosaurus Fan. Why would I be such an idiot? Trust me, I don't know who he is." -Spinosaur King defending himself from the accusations. In the late summer/early autumn of 2009, Spinodontosaurus arrived on the forum and began taking part in dinosaur debates. Initially he was a minor fanboy, but soon came to his senses and began contributing normally. Spinosaur King became friends with Spinodontosaurus, and most discussions continued as normal. The only trolls that attacked the form were very minor, and were ignored by the contributors. Spinosaur King meanwhile was becoming an increasingly important and valuable contributor and his popularity continued to rise. In September 2009, Spinosaur King also became friends with Lord of the Allosaurs (formerly Crispy Smith). Topix War I In October 2009, a new user by the name of Giganotosaurus Fan arrived on the Topix Dinosaur forum and immediately set about posting Giganotosaurus fanboyism. Because of his location of Basildon, many users believed him to be a troll account being used by Spinosaur King. Spinosaur King denied these accusations and attempted to discuss normally with his fellow contributors, but Giganotosaurus Fan continued to pollute more and more threads with his fanboyish ways. This frustrated users such as Gianmario92, Vraptor, PaudieN1, and Spinosaur King, who began to insult the troll and attempted to chase him off. Giganotosaurus Fan dismissed them as "spastics" and "retards" and continued posting fanboyish comments. Users began to discuss how to get rid of the troll, until a post from Spinosaur King insulting Vraptor appeared. This lead PaudieN1 to believe that Spinosaur King was Giganotosaurus Fan, although initially most of the community believed it was simply a typing error. In late October 2009, Crispy Smith, PaudieN1, Vraptor, and several other users began insulting and mocking Giganotosaurus Fan. The troll quickly began blasting any user he saw with insults. He posted many profane, and sometimes racist or otherwise offensive comments. His actions agitated many users, including Spinosaur King, and more and more users began to insult the troll in an attempt to push them back. Soon, another fanboy, Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus, arrived on Topix and began to support Giga Fan. Together, the two trolls caused many contributors to flee from the forum. In November 2009, Spinosaur King announced that he would be leaving Topix, and only returning once the trolls had been defeated. Angry that Spinosaur King had left, PaudieN1 announced the beginning of Topix War I. He claimed that the purpose of the war would be to chase Giganotosaurus Fan from the forum and reveal his true identity. The war began, and many contributors took part. Initially the trolls had the upper hand, but gradually the contributors managed to dominate the forum and push the trolls back. Spinosaur King returned the following day and decided to take part in the war. Eventually Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus turned away from Giganotosaurus Fan, and took no further part in the war. Later, several posts appeared from Giganotosaurus Fan that were written like Spinosaur King, and vice versa. PaudieN1 declared that his plan had succeeded, and sentenced Giganotosaurus Fan to exile. Eventually, Giganotosaurus Fan realized that he had been defeated, and vanished. Because of the posts from Giganotosaurus Fan that were written like Spinosaur King's posts, many users accused Spinosaur King of being Giganotosaurus Fan. Spinosaur King denied these accusations, and claimed to not know who Giganotosaurus Fan was. However, most users began to lose their trust in Spinosaur King, except for a few such as Lord of the Allosaurs, Spinodontosaurus, and Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus, who claimed to be neutral. PaudieN1 announced that Topix War I had been a success for the community. However, as many users such as Vraptor, Gianmario92, and Wilferrel had left, he felt that the community was too small. Following the war, the community discussed what, if any, punishment would be given to Spinosaur King. Due to his persistent denial of the accusations, and the lack of absolute concrete evidence to prove his guilt, the comunity decided to move on without action. Paudie opened a thread for suggestions on how to manage the community, and the contributors agreed to form the Topix Dinosaur Forum Council, a democratic system in which trusted users would be elected to run the forum. The majority of the contributors agreed, and three candidates for the position of "Head Councillor" were nominated: Spinosaur King, Stygimoloch, and Predator X. All of the contributers were given permission to take part in the election (except for Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus, who had joined the contributors too recently). A vote was held, and the majority agreed that Spinosaur King should become the Head Councillor, with Stygimoloch, Predator X (and later, Big Al and Spinodontosaurus) becoming his executives. As head Councillor, Spinosaur King gave each of his executives different jobs within the forum, to keep it running smoothly. For a brief period, peace returned to Topix, and the Forum Council, led by Spinosaur King, managed discussions and helped users to stay on-topic and focused. To many, he had proven his loyalty. However, the peace would not last. Topix War II Despite the organisation of the Dinosaur Forum Council, the forum itself was in a crisis. Several minor fanboys had arrived and were trolling vigerously. This combined with the fact that the scars from the war were still fresh, meant that the community was very fragile. On topic discussions rarely lasted very long, and the council realised that something needed to be done. Spinosaur King began to task his executives within the council to specific jobs within the forum, to help keep things running smoothly. This appeared to work, but then a few posts by a user called Pincus Shain began to appear. Pincus had arrived towards the end of the first Topix War, and had spammed the forum with insults. However, due to the intense nature of the fight against Giganotosaurus fan, he had left. But now, Pincus had returned, and he began posting witty, racist and sexualy explicit insults and remarks across the forum, polluting many threads. He also showed strong anti-semitic beliefs and a hatred twoards the younger users, which discouraged the newly arrived users, such as Zero Percent Wrong, from contributing. At first, the users of the forum retaliated politely against him, led by Spinodontosaurus and Predator X, both of whome tried to reason with Pincus. They failed; Pincus intensified his trolling and began insulting the users directly. Spinosaur King and his executives agreed to ignore Pincus, but this proved dificult. However, they appeared to have been given a lucky break, when Pincus left the forum again. Almost imediately, the now infamous Giganotosaurus fan re-emerged. This time he was much more aggressive and personal with his insults towards the members of the forum. Many users attacked him, while others turned on Spinosaur King, once again accusing him of being Giganotosaurus Fan. In a desperate attempt to keep things on topic, Spinosaur King threatened to start another war. While Giganotosaurus Fan continued his barrage of insults, the response from the comunity to Spino King's threat was mixed. Most did not want another war, but some had already seen enough of Giganotosaurus Fan. Spinodontosaurus, Stygimoloch and Predator X convinced Spino King not to start a war, but no matter how hard the Council tried to keep the forum on topic, Giganotosaurus Fan's insults proved to be almost impossible to ignore. Eventually, Giganotosaurus Fan was IP banned by the moderators, yet managed to dodge the ban and resumed trolling. Users began to leave, and Spinosaur King, losing his temper, declared war on Giganotosaurus Fan. Giganotosaurus Fan was supported by Ethan Dino (under the alias of Mike Anderson) and Pincus Shain during the war. The second war polluted the already delicate forum beyond repair, and the trolls quickly gained the upper hand. Category:Contributors Category:Administrators Category:Senior contributors